Vehicles are often equipped with mirrors that allow a driver to easily check the surrounding environment of the vehicle. The mirrors are adjusted by the driver until the mirrors are oriented in a way that allows the driver to see as much of the vehicle's surrounding environment as possible. In modern vehicles, mirrors may sometimes be replaced with video cameras to improve the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle, thereby reducing fuel consumption.